


FaceTime Sex

by HaineRei, MuteHero86



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: FaceTime Sex, Facetime, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, Multi, Smexyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaineRei/pseuds/HaineRei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A/N I'm not good with summaries nor am I good at writing fanfics, this is my first time ever so please be nice. Plus Kyle is not mine, he belongs to Mebameba on tumblr.) Let's just say that Tadashi is pissed. Here he was studying for an upcoming final at SFIT while Hiro and Kyle, their boyfriend are off having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time for everything I'm writing a fanfic. Hope you like it! I don't own any of these characters. Meba owns Kyle Tadashi and Hiro belong to Disney. Plus if anyone wants to help me out with this, don't be shy. I would appreciate it!

Let's just say that Tadashi was pissed when Hiro called their mutual boyfriend, Kyle, to have smexy time with him while he's stuck here at the lab doing finals. He sighs in frustration as he continued his studies. Suddenly he hears his phone go off and picks it up from his desk and noticed it was Hiro. "Wonder what he wants." Tadashi muttered. Just to be safe he grabbed his earbuds and plugged it into the phone and answered Hiro's call. What he thought was Hiro wondering when will he come home soon was something entirely different to say the least. Kyle was fucking Hiro...Hard."Guys, I have to STUDY!" He growled out. 


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement!

Currently I'm going to try something that's never been done before. I'm going to do a BH6 & Blue Exorcist crossover. However it's going to be all Aus. Also Tadashi×Rin too. *dodges objects* I know but currently I'm having issues on what to do next. So yeah. Gomen!


End file.
